Bee Gees songs covered by others (H-K)
H *Haas, Andreas: Juliet *Haasum, B.: I started a joke *Hadley, Tony: First of May / To love somebody *Haenning, Gitte: Die Frau, die Dich liebt (=Woman in love) *Haines, Marcia: To love somebody (with Brian Codd, Max Merrit and Doris Parkinson) *Hajji Alejandro: Tag Araw Tag Ulan (=Charade) *Hall, Nick: Tragedy *Halmakenreuther: How deep is your love *Hampton, Lionel: More than a woman / How deep is your love / You should be dancing / Stayin alive / Jive talkin / Night fever *Hanley, Louie Easley: Marley purt drive *Happening Pops, The: Close another door *Happy Mondays: Stayin alive *Happy Project: You should be dancing *Harding, John Wesley: Don't wanna live inside myself *Hardy, Hagood: Words *Harmony Cats: Night Fever / Stayin' Alive / You Should Be Dancing / Nights on Broadway / Jive Talkin' / Lonely Days / If I Can't Have You *Harmony Studio Project: To love somebody / Massachusetts / Words / Paying the price of love / How deep is your love / More than a woman / Night fever / You should be dancing / Stayin' alive / Too much heaven / Tragedy / Run to me *Harrell, Bev: Back to the people / I am the world *Harry, Corina: Femme Amoureusse (=Woman in love) *Hasselhoff, David: How deep is your love *Havens, Richie: I started a joke *Hayley: If I can't have you *Hazeltine, David: How deep is your love *Head, Roy: Clyde O'Riley *Hearsay: Stayin alive *Heartclub + 3 boys: Alone *Hearts of Soul: Sweetheart *Hega's Mecanique: In my own time *Henderson, Florence: Words *Hermanos Carrion, Los: Yo comence la broma (=I started a joke) *Hermanos Cota, Los: Que tan grande es tu amor (=How deep is your love) *Hesterlee, Brian: Omega man *Hewitt, Jennifer Love: (Our love) Don't throw it all way *Hi, Sam: Holiday *Hidalgo, Ginamaria: Comence una broma (=I started a joke) *Hi-Fi, The: I started a joke *Higher Ground: Jive talkin' *Hightower, Rosetta: The walls fell down *Hill, Dan: Massachusetts *Hill, Jordan: Too much heaven *Hill, Mike: Saved by the bell *Hilton, Paris: I want you (samples Grease) *Hiltonaires, The: If I can't have you / Night fever / How deep is your love / Stayin alive *Hindle, James William: I started a joke *Hines, Marcia: How deep is your love *Hip Lovers: How deep is your love *Hirota, Mieko: Massachusetts *Hit Crew: Stayin alive / Night fever / Grease *Ho, Daniel: New York mining disaster *Hodson, Steve: Chrystal Bay *Hoenjet, Josephine: Heart (Stop beating in time) *Hoffman, Kristian: Down to earth / Lemons never forget / Jumbo *Hognus: Eu jatte hydarge (=An everlasting love) / Vod a jar for dag (=How deep is your love) *Holiday, Jennifer: Run to me / Love me *Holt, John: Morning of my life / Massachusetts / Love so right *Honeybeats: Fai un po quello che voi (=Words) *Hong Kong Symphony Orchestra: Night fever / I started a joke / Too much heaven / New York minig disaster / How deep is your love / Words / Run to me / I've gotta get a message to you *Hopkin, Mary: Yn Y Bore (=Morning of my life) *Hore, John: Tribute to an unknown love *Hormonauts: Stayin alive *Horn, Guildo: Ich mag Steffi Graf (=How deep is your love) *House for Kids: Stayin alive *Houston, Cissy: To love somebody *Houston, Thelma: Love so right *Hoya, Oscar de la: Ven a mi (=Run to me) *Hrsta: Holiday *HSP: Paying the price of love / You should be dancing / More than a woman / Massachusetts / Too much heaven / To love somebody / Stayin' alive / Words / How deep is your love / Night fever / Tragedy / Run to me *Hughes, Andrew Môn: Day time girl *Hugo Ball's Orchestra: Don't forget to remember / First of May / How deep is your love / Massachusetts / More than a woman / Ordinary lives / Saved by the bell / To love somebody / Too much heaven / Tragedy / Words / You win again *Hui Ohana: Come on over *Hullaboos: How deep is your love *Hultberg, Jesse: If I can't have you *Human Nature: Stayin' alive / Love is blind / Guilty *Humperdinck, Engelbert (aka Gerry Dorsey): IOIO / Sweetheart / Words *Humphries Singers, Les: Jive talkin' / To love somebody *Hunt, Sandi: Turning tide *Hutcheson, James: To love somebody I *Ibarra, Benny: Vaselina (=Grease) *Ida: How deep is your love *Idle Wilds, The: Kitty Can / Kilburn towers *Ifield, Frank: First of May / Morning of my life *Iglesias, Julio: How can you mend a broken heart *Iglesias, Julio Jr: Juliet *Imaginary Sound Project: To love somebody *Index, The: I can't see nobody / New York mining disaster *Indian Bingo: My world *Indios Tabajaras, Los: Woman in love *Insect Surfers: Massachusetts *Iracundos, Los: Recuerdo tu amor (=I've gotta get a message to you) / Que profundo es tu amor (=How deep is your love) *Isa: I just want to be your everything *Isenho: Islands in the stream *Ishida, Ayumi: Melody fair *Itoh Kiyoko with Happenings Four: Words *Itoh, Yukari: Massachusetts *Izumi, Hirotaka: Melody fair J *Jackie & Roy: Holiday *Jade: If I can't have you *Jai: You should be dancing / Jive talkin *Jairo: Woman in love *Jam Tronik: Jive talkin' *Jamaica: I started a joke *Jamelia: Guilty / If I can't have you *James, Etta: Sound of love *James, Kirk: Saved by the bell *James, Mirinda: To love somebody *Jamp: I started a joke *Jane e Herondy: Como e bom te amar (=Islands in the stream) *Jankowski, Zygmunt: Don't forget to remember *Jansen, Arne: Du Lebst Für Mich (=Saved by the bell) *Janzen, Chantal: Wat kan ik doen (=What kind of fool) *Japanese Electric Foundation: Red chair fade away *Jazmine: Woman in love *Jenkins, Billy: How deep is your love *Jennings, Waylon: Sweetheart *Jensen, Roger: Bury me down by a river *Jet Stream: First of May *J-Flex: Stayin' alive *Jigsaw Seen, The: Melody fair *Jinusean: How deep is your love *Jive Bunny and The Mastermixers: Jive talkin / Stayin alive *Jivers, The: More than a woman / Too much heaven / How deep is your love / Night fever / Stayin' alive / Tragedy / You should be dancing / Jive talkin' / Secret love / IOIO / Islands in the stream / Alone / I've gotta get a message to you / Words / I started a joke *Jochen Brauer and The Organizers: How deep is your love *John & Michelle: Ser la mia donna (=Only one woman) *John Hamilton Band, The: Spicks and specks / In my own time / IOIO / Please read me / To love somebody / Tomorrow tomorrow / First of May / Turn of the century / Harry Braff / The singer sang his song / Idea / World / Suddenly / Massachusetts / Every Christian lion... / I've gotta get a message to you / Jumbo / New York mining disaster / Words / Swan song / Lamplight / Never say never again / Cucumber castle / Horizontal / Kitty can / Don't forget to remember / I can't see nobody / I close my eyes *John, Elton: Up the revolution / Saved by the bell *Johnny Hawker Orchestra, The: Wine and women / Spicks and specks / Coalman / Exit stage right *Johnson, David Michael: How deep is your love *Johnson, Jeff: How deep is your love *Joling, Gerard: To love somebody *Jones, Paul: And the sun will shine (with Paul McCartney on drums) *Jones, Randy: If I Can't have you *Jones, Tom: Let there be love / To love somebody / Guilty (with Gladys Knight) / Nights on Broadway (with Paul Anka) / Baby as you turn away / Words *Jong, Joost de & The Faces: Jive talkin' / You should be dancing / Hoe ver wij jij gaan (=How deep is your love) / Immortality *Joplin, Janis: IOIO / Massachusetts / To love somebody *Jordan, Roberto: Palabras (=Words) *Jordanaires, The: Words *Jorgens, C.: Swan song *Jørgensen, Flemming - See Bamse *Jose y Durval (Chitaozinho e Xororo): Palabras (=Words) *Joye, Cole: Underneath the starlight of love / Rest your love on me / Love is blind *Joyz: If I can't have you *Judge Wayne and The Convicts: Little Miss Rhythm and Blues *Judybats, The: Jive talkin' *Juliana, Del: Never like this *Jungle Brothers: Tribe vibes (samples You Should Be Dancing) K *Kahashi, Katsumi: Holiday *Kai: How deep is your love *Katsaros, George: Woman in love *Kaufman, Anna Maria: Immortality *Keating, Ronan: Words *Kelley, Paula: In the morning *Kelly, Dave: To love somebody *Kelly, Pat: I started a joke *Kenndey, John: To love somebody *Kennedy, Laine: Woman in love / Guilty / Stranger in a strange land *Ketterer, Michael: To Love Somebody *KGM: More than a woman *Kicks: Tragedy *Kid Icarus: Holiday *Kids, The: Big chance / How many birds *Kimber, William E.: Kilburn Towers *Kimm: Wind of change / Songbird *Kimmel, Bruce: Nights on Broadway *King, Ricky: Massachusetts *Kingbees, The: I've gotta get a message to you *Kingstars: The woman in you / I love you too much / Breakout / Someone belonging to someone / Life goes on / Living eyes *Kirkland, Jill: Swan song / First of May *Kirwan, Dominic: Islands in the stream *Kitchell, Sonya: Words *Klass, John: Stayin' alive *KLB: Te amar ainda mais (=I could not love you more) / How deep is your love / Immortality / Still waters *Klen, Herman: Marley Purt Drive *Knight, Gladys: Guilty (with Tom Jones) / The way it was *Knights, Stacey: How deep is your love *Koppel, Marie: If I can't have you *Kotch: Too much heaven *Kotschy, Johannes: You should be dancing *Kovács Kati: Woman in love *Krall, Diana: How can you mend a broken heart *Kramer, Billy J and The Dakotas: Town of Tuxley toymaker Pt 1 *Kramer, Sue: Nachts in Manhattan (=Grease) *Kroon, Maurice: How deep is your love *Kruger, Mike: Saved by the bell *Kukulska, Natalia: Heartbreaker / Woman in love *Kunked, Leah: I've gotta get a message to you *Kuwanan with Three Bicrees: More than a woman *Kwan Woo: Too much heav